What A Kiss May Lead To
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: After being teased yet again by Pansy Parkinson, Hermione goes into the bathroom to cool off. But what happens when Pansy follows her in there? Pansy/Hermione femslash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**What A Kiss May Lead To**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Hermione Granger finally made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had to argue with Professor Snape after Potions Class about an unfair grade she had gotten on the most recent essay. She had no luck in persuading him to change her score.

So, now tired, sweaty from arguing, and disappointed, Hermione made her way down the now mostly empty corridors of Hogwarts.

It was with great displeasure that Hermione turned a corner and became face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it Granger," Pansy said.

Pansy Parkinson had gotten slightly taller over last summer. And slightly prettier. Her once pug-like face had more delicate and soft features. She had obviously been using some face cleanser. Her hair was longer, midnight black, and straight, with side bangs. Her eyes were still slightly beady, dark, and cold, though, and her thin lips were still curled into that near permanent smirk.

Hermione simply walked around her.

"Where you headed off to in such a hurry, Granger? The Ugly Mudblood Convention, perhaps?"

Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears. She already had to watch Ron snog Lavender Brown on a daily basis. The last thing she needed right now was bullying.

Instead of going straight back to the common room, she took a slight detour toward the girls' bathroom. The bathroom was empty. She dropped her bag by a stall and splashed her face with cold water.

It was quite suddenly when she realized someone else had entered the bathroom. She looked up into the mirror before the sink, and saw Pansy Parkinson's reflection behind her. Hermione wiped her face quickly and turned to look at her.

"What is it, Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me, Granger, but last time I checked this girls' bathroom was open to _everyone_, not just reserved for you when you need a crying session. I have as much right to be here as you."

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, even though she felt that the last person who deserved an apology was Pansy.

Pansy approached Hermione slowly.

"So, tell me, Granger, why are you in here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor common room, snogging that Weasley boyfriend of yours? What's his name? Don?"

"His name is _Ron_ and he is in no way my boyfriend," Hermione stated.

"Oh yes, I thought I saw him with that Brown girl yesterday."

"Yes," Hermione said flatly, her heart stinging at the thought of Ron kissing Lavender.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Pansy said.

Hermione looked up at her.

"Why would you give a damn if I'm jealous?" Hermione replied.

"Wow, Granger, you curse!"

"Very rarely," Hermione said, almost smiling.

"Well, anyways, Granger, I should be off. And you have that Ugly Mudblood Convention to get to. Don't be late," Pansy snickered, and made her way to leave.

"Pansy...shut up!" Hermione roared, losing all control, all the anger she had built up towards this girl since the day she met her, spilling out.

Pansy turned around, surprised.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked Hermione.

"I told you to shut up! Just shut up, Pansy! Why does it have to be me?" Hermione started to ramble in anger. "Why do you always save up a special amount of bullying for me? WHY? I know I'm muggleborn, and that I will probably always be treated less because of it, and I _know_ that I'm not exactly the most attractive girl in school, but you know what, I'm smart, and I _know_ that I'm more attractive than _you_. So just shut up, go to hell, and leave me alone!"

Pansy stared at her, her beady eyes as wide as they could be. Then her expression calmed, and her smirk that Hermione hated appeared on her face again. She came closer to Hermione and, to Hermione's pure shock, Pansy reached both of her hands up, and cupped Hermione's face. Hermione noticed she wore silver nail polish.

"W-What are you doing?" Hermione said, as Pansy pinched her cheek.

"You know, Granger, maybe I was wrong about you."

"Wrong about what?"

"Now that I look closer, I see that you aren't so ugly," Pansy concluded.

Pansy's face gradually moved closer to Hermione's.

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

What she really wanted from Pansy was an apology. An apology for all those years of hurt she had caused. But she knew that Pansy Parkinson, the mean Slytherin girl, was less likely to apologize to Hermione, than Hermione was likely to spill her heart out to Ron.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting for Pansy to let go of her face so she could run away.

Suddenly, Pansy's lips were on her's. It was a short kiss, but long enough that Hermione was able to make out the mild taste of Pansy's blueberry lip balm.

"What did you just do?" Hermione said, once Pansy had pulled away.

"Um, I kissed you, Granger. Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"Yes, I do, but _why_?"

"I dunno, I just felt it was in the timing," Pansy replied casually.

"The timing?"

"Let's stop playing dumb, Hermione," Pansy started and Hermione nearly gasped because Pansy used her first name. "I want you, and it's obvious that you want me, so let's just go for it," Pansy said, making her way to kiss Hermione again.

"Wait," Hermione said, pushing her away. "What the hell do you mean it's obvious that I want you?"

"Come off it, Hermione. If you didn't want me, you would have pushed me away when I put my hands on your face. Or you would have pushed me away when I kissed you. And if you didn't want me, you wouldn't be listening to what I'm saying now. You would have walked away," Pansy finished.

Hermione didn't respond, or at least, not with words. Instead, she grabbed to back of Pansy's head and pushed her lips against her's again. This time, the kiss was longer. Pansy guided Hermione into a toilet stall and they locked the door behind him. Hermione didn't exactly know what she was doing. While she wasn't completely inexperienced in the kissing department, she hadn't exactly _snogged_ anyone, either.

Pansy slowly started rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione groaned softly.

"Wait," Hermione said, breaking the kiss, "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Make out with you in a bathroom stall."

"Why not? It's not like we are going to get caught. Everyone is back in their common rooms by now, waiting for dinner to start."

"I...I'll feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Like a slut," said Hermione, tilting her head down.

"A slut? Have you even done this before?"

Hermione shook her head, no.

"Have you ever done anything with anyone before?"

"Besides that peck on the lips I had with Viktor Krum a couple years ago, no," Hermione said.

"Well then, how could you be a slut?"

Hermione sighed.

"You're right," she told Pansy.

"Ah, I knew I'd hear the day when Hermione Granger admits someone else is right," Pansy laughed.

They returned to kissing. It wasn't long before Pansy found her way up Hermione's robes, and cupped her breasts through Hermione's bra. She massaged them.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be, Hermione," Pansy said.

"You've thought about me before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have. Since the day I saw you, really. Why do think I teased you so much?"

"Well, you tease everyone."

"True, but you must admit, I payed special attention to you."

Hermione laughed.

"Can we take this a little further, Hermione?" Pansy whispered seductively in Hermione's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Yes," Hermione replied at once.

"Let's take our clothes off. Please, baby," Pansy whispered, her voice slightly raspy.

"Yes," Hermione said again, and starting pulling her robes off. Pansy did the same.

Hermione had never seen anyone, boy or girl, naked before, besides herself, of course. Pansy's skin was pale, Hermione noticed. Pansy's breasts were plump, and around the same size as Hermione's, maybe slightly smaller, with small rosy nipples in the center. Pansy had somewhat of an hourglass shape. Her womanhood was about as hairy as it could be. Pansy did not believe in shaving down there.

Hermione found herself comparing her naked figure to Pansy's. Hermione didn't have much of an hourglass shape, she was mostly stick skinny, with the exception of her C-Cup breasts and her quite pinch-able arse. Unlike Pansy, Hermione's womanhood was shaved bare.

"You're beautiful," Pansy whispered after a moment. "It's a shame nobody can notice how beautiful you are when you wear those baggy robes all day. God, I'm jealous of the first person who gets to touch you."

"I thought that was going to be you," Hermione said.

"Only if you want me to," Pansy said, smirking as she looked Hermione up and down.

"Yes, Pansy, I want you to touch me," Hermione said.

And so Pansy did. Her hands wormed their way all over Hermione's body. They started at her breasts. Pansy took the left one in her hand, and put her mouth over the right one. Hermione moaned, aroused by this new sensation. Pansy swirled her tongue over Hermione's nipple, and felt it turn into a pebble under her mouth. Pansy repeated the same action on Hermione's left breast.

Pansy bent down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Hermione's stomach. Finally she was looking at Hermione's womanhood, which was wet, throbbing with need, and desperate for some sort of penetration or friction.

Pansy looked up at Hermione, silently asking for permission.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice aching with pure need.

Pansy used her long fingers to part Hermione's lips, and she slowly entered one finger into her. She smeared Hermione's juices onto her finger and removed it. Pansy licked her finger and smiled at the taste.

Then she entered two fingers into Hermione, gently stretching her.

"I want to taste too," Hermione begged.

Pansy removed her fingers from Hermione and, instead of bringing it to her lips, raised her hand to Hermione, who swirled her tongue around Hermione's fingers and moaned at the taste.

"You are so delicious baby," Pansy smirked. "May I taste more of you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hermione said, spreading her legs apart and moving more up against the side of the stall.

Pansy used her tongue to tease Hermione's lips, then entered her at a slow pace. Hermione's juices tasted so sweet on Pansy's tongue, and she started eating her out like ice cream.

Hermione didn't last long at all like this. Within a minute, Hermione tightened around Pansy's tongue, and let go. Pansy looked up and smiled at her, Hermione's juices all over her, and the scent of Hermione quite present on her face.

"Oh, God, Pansy...that was...that was..." Hermione struggled to find the right words.

"Fantastic? Amazing? Stupendous? Brilliant? Bloody wicked? Any of those would do," Pansy smirked.

Hermione looked down on the floor, where her clothes were bunched up in a pile. Her watch was on top of the pile, and when she saw what time it was, she nearly jumped.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed, and started putting her clothes back on.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, almost concerned.

"Pansy, dinner starts in nearly five minutes," Hermione said.

"Oh," Pansy said, not seeing what the big deal was. It was only dinner. Besides, she wasn't even hungry, because of the delicious feast Hermione had given her.

When the two girls were dressed, they exited the bathroom, Hermione holding her bag, and started walking down the corridors toward the Great Hall.

"Wait, Pansy," Hermione said, stopping abruptly.

"What is it?"

"So, what are we now? Are we girlfriends? Friends with benefits? Or are you going to just go back to treating me like scum?"

"We can be whatever you want us to be, Hermione. I'd be very happy to be your girlfriend, but we can be whatever you want."

Hermione smiled.

"I'll think about it," she replied. "But...you know we have to keep this a secret, right?"

Pansy's mean girl guard shot up at once.

"Of course I know that, Granger," Pansy huffed.

They entered the Great Hall. Pansy and Hermione went their separate ways, Pansy going to the Slytherin table, taking her usual place by Draco Malfoy. Hermione sat next to Harry. Ron was across from them, he gave Hermione a hopeful smile, but Hermione simply ignored him. Hermione noticed Lavender Brown give her a nasty glare, as if daring her to try to talk to her boyfriend. But Hermione was no longer thinking of Ron at the moment.

"Um, Hermione, did you just come in here with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked her.

"What? No," Hermione said, grabbing at a turkey leg.

"Oh, I thought I saw you two talking," Harry said, adjusting his askew glasses.

A few more minutes into dinner, Hermione made sure no one was looking, and smiled at Pansy from across the room. Pansy winked back. Hermione blushed.

Hermione had always thought she would hate Pansy Parkinson forever, but that day opened so many doors and opportunities. Yes, they were probably the most unexpected and unlikely couple that all of Hogwarts could brew up, but Hermione kind of liked the fact that her new romance was going to be a secret.

She thought back to what had happened in the bathroom previously. A simple kiss led to well...probably the most wonderful orgasms Hermione would ever experience.

Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione, because she was smiling a blushing madly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione recovered.

Hermione turned once again to briefly look at Pansy, then she turned back, grabbing another turkey leg. She finished her meal, knowing she would be dreaming of Pansy Parkinson that night.


End file.
